


Home

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smarm, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A third story in the Snow series due to the weather in Washington DC.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Thirty minutes of hell driving home in a white out blizzard in Washington DC is not my idea of a good time. Of course, looking over at my injured friend suffering from a car crash in a taxi at midnight after flying in on a red eye to see yours truly is enough to ruin anyone’s night.

“So, this is what you wanted to do with your downtime?”

“Not exactly my plan, no.”

“I should hope not. How long?

“A week. Mitchell and Sam both have the measles.”

“Measles? You didn’t get them?”

“40 years ago.”

“You’re not that old.”

“Okay, 38, big difference.”

“Teal’c?”

“Amazing Jaffa immunity, or he had them already, or measles are afraid of him.”

I nod. I would be.

“Okay, here’s the plan. I’m taking you to the apartment, turning on my gas fireplace, and making breakfast. Then you go to sleep.”

“Boring.”

I look at his abused features. “You look like you need boring for a few days. If I send you back to Hank like this I’ll never hear the end of it.”

We sat a while in silence as I wended my Ford Focus through the snowdrifts and ice slicked streets. “You should have called earlier. I could have met you.”

“This was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’m surprised.”

I drive into the complex’s covered garage and announce. “Home.”

“Home is where your friends are.”

“Then we are definitely home.” I turn the sedan off. “Cause now my friend is here.”


End file.
